


Knock First

by zarcake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: You don't show up for training and Reyes comes and checks on you, but he should have knocked first.





	Knock First

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was requested on my tumblr and I thought I would post it here. But this was fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it.

Gabriel Reyes stood and watched the Blackwatch agents lining up for training. His hands were clasped behind his back and his face was stern. He was all business right now, it was not time to goof around or tell jokes. So, when a certain cowboy made a joke that made several agents laugh, Reyes turned to him a scowled.

“McCree! What’s so funny?”

“Nothing boss.” The cowboy said quickly and stood straighter in line. 

A couple hours later Reyes realized you were missing. He usually spent these days telling you and McCree to move your asses and hurry up. Usually McCree and you were the last two to finish, but today McCree was one of the first to finish. It was no lie that the physical part of Blackwatch was a struggle for you, and you often struggled to get over walls and finish the runs. Not to mention the hand to hand combat training left you bruised and in pain. But, even though this wasn’t your strength, you always showed up. You always tried and gave it your best, always happy and good natured, so why didn’t you show up today?

Reyes made his way to McCree who was resting and drinking water. The young man greeted the Commander.

“Hey jefe.”

“McCree, where’s (y/n)? They never miss a day. You better not be rubbing off on her.” the man growled, it was more like Jesse to miss these days, not you.

“I don’t know. I think she hurt herself yesterday during training.”

“What? Why wasn’t I told?”

“She said she was fine and said she was going to see Angela. But, I haven’t seen her since yesterday boss. I’ll go check on her.”

“No, I will. Go shower and rest up.” the Commander said.

Gabe was outside your room, he was nervous. He had hustled to your room, worried you were hurt and needed help. You were so stubborn, why didn’t you tell him you were hurt?  
Your room was at the end of the hall of the housing area. He knew these rooms were small and only had enough room for a bed, a desk and nothing else, they were lucky they had their own toilet. The showers were further down the hall and were shared by everyone else.

Gabe went to knock on the door but froze when he heard a noise. He leaned his ear against the door and heard a whimper then a moan of his name. He quickly punched in the override code to enter your room and rushed into your room. He expected you to be on the floor in pain crying for help, he expected blood, he expected you to be bruised and battered. He did expect to see you naked on your bed, legs open and your fingers inside you.

You froze as he walked in. You two stared at each other, his eyes were on yours and your face got hotter and hotter until you sure you would die. His eyes slowly trailed over your body, then he locked eyes with you. You saw the surprised look on his face and you noticed how tense he was.

The words that came out of your mouth were not yours, they were from the lustful version on you, “Are you going to close the door and leave, or are you going to close the door and join me?”

The look on his face made you think you fucked up, it was not lie you both liked each other, but you thought you overstepped every boundary Gabe shattered when he pushed into your room. But he surprised you when he closed your door and locked it and approached your bed.

You saw his bulge in his pants, you saw the way his eyes hungrily roamed your body and the way he licked his lips. His eyes were darker than usual and his jaw was clenched tightly. You pulled your fingers from out of you and sat up and faced your Commander. 

Gabe stood above you, you were looking up at him with an expression that made him want to bend you over and just fuck you. But he didn’t, not yet at least. Gabe noticed the bruise on your thigh, from the training accident you had the yesterday. He noticed your fingers were still wet with your own juices. He pulled your hand to his face and took your fingers in his mouth. He sucked your fingers and held eye contact with you, your face flushed and your pupils went wide, you let out a small whimper.

“You taste… like fucking heaven.” He growled. Gabe’s lips were on your instantly. He pushed you onto the bed, his lips were on yours and his rough hands traveled along your body. He cupped your tits and pulled your nipples, you whimpered and tried to rub yourself on him. He only laughed and pushed two fingers inside you, you gasped and let out a long moan.

Gabe fingered you fast, his fingers rubbed the perfect spot inside you and you were soon clenching around his fingers. Your arms were around his neck and you tensed as he brought you closer to your orgasm. He made sure to keep your legs open, and his eyes never left your face. You were rolling your hips against his fingers, you were so close. His title and last name was falling from your lips like a prayer, when you cummed your back arched and you clenched hard around him.

Gabe pulled his fingers form inside you and sucked them clean, you saw your cream on his fingers. He sucked his fingers clean and let out a low growl. You watched him wide eyed, your face was on fire and you wanted to taste him.

When he pulled off his shirt and threw it to the side. You ran your hands over his body, you pushed him onto his back and kissed every part of his torso. You kissed the scars along his body, he had so many. Bullet wounds, burns, slices. You kissed every scar you could find. You straddled him and rubbed yourself on the bulge in his tight pants, your hands went through the hair on his stomach and his chest. He gripped your hips and growled.

“You better get out of these pants, Commander.” You said softly as you continued rubbing yourself on him. There was a growing wet spot on the front of his pants.

He pulled you onto your back and quickly kicked off his boots and took off his pants. You smirked down at his large cock, Reyes was a big man, and he had a cock that fit his size. You were in for one hell of a ride.

Before Gabe could get back on the bed you crawled to him and smiled up at him. He smirked down at you as you took his cock in your hands. He was thick and long; his pubes were nicely trimmed and you bet he tasted wonderful. You ran your tongue along his cock, from the base to the head. You put the head of his cock in your mouth and slowly sucked him.

Your eyes never left his face, his eyes got a bit glazed over and his hand cupped your cheek. You took more of his cock into your mouth and bobbed your head up and down. He let out a low groan and put his hand on the back of your head. You took more of his cock in your mouth every time you bobbed your head down. You used your tongue and swirled it along the head of his cock and rubbed it along the underside of his cock. He was soon thrusting into your face.

“Enough.” He growled. You slowly pulled his cock from your mouth with a loud slurp, “You should get on your back.”

You quickly complied and laid on your back. He got between your legs and kissed you softly, his facial hair tickled your face. His hands ran along your body and he brought one of your legs up to his shoulder, while the other one wrapped around his waist.

“Reyes,” you said softly, you touched his face and he kissed you softly.

“Do you want to do this?” he asked, he seemed nervous.

“Yes. Please, I… I want you.” you said softly. He nodded his head and pulled you close, his large body dwarfed yours.

Gabe slowly pushed his cock into you, you whimpered as he slowly, so damn slowly entered you. Gabe didn’t start fucking you hard, he slowly eased himself into you and slowly moved his hips. You moaned and whimpered as he slowly fucked you. His hands traveled along your body and he kissed you softly, almost lovingly.

You slowly rubbed your clit as he fucked you. Seeing this he smirked and began fucking you harder, you bit your lip and moaned his name loudly. You didn’t even care if the neighboring agents heard you, you just wanted this moment to never end.

“Look at you, such a dirty agent. Rubbing your clit as you’re getting fucked by your Commander.” He growled as he fucked you harder. You moaned louder as he spoke to you like that, it felt so good being touched by him, to be fucked by him.

Gabe gripped you harder and soon he was fucking you harder, his grip on you tightened and you rubbed your clit faster. He could feel you tensing up, the way you tightened around his cock and the way you moaned and begged him for more.

“Fuck, Reyes I’m close.” You cried.

“Cum on me. I want to feel that sweet little pussy of yours cumming on my cock.” He growled, he sped up and fucked you harder than before.

You were soon cumming on him, your eyes rolled into the back of your head the world went white for a moment. You heard Gabe moan your name repeatedly, he pulled out of you and cummed on your body. You both were still for a moment, your hearts pounding and the sweat running down your bodies.

Gabe moved first, he sat up and watched you. You only smiled at the man, and propped yourself up on your elbows. His cum coated your stomach and your chest. He gave you a sheepish smile, but his jaw dropped when you got some of his cum on your finger and brought it to your mouth.

“You, Commander, taste like everything I imagined you would taste like.” You said softly.

“Hermosa, you’re asking for a round two if you keep that up.” he said.

“Then I’ll ask for a third round,” You said winking, “Grab me a towel please.” 

Gabe got up and grabbed a towel. You wiped yourself off and went pee, then found the man sitting on your bed. He was in his boxers and looking at you, he noticed the limp when you walked. He didn’t know if it was from the fucking or from the bruise on your leg or both.

“You missed training today. I got worried and came to check on you.” He said glancing up at you, he looked nervous. You touched his back gently.

“Angela told me to skip until the bruise heals.” You said sitting beside him, you pulled on a shirt and glanced at him, “Why did you stay?”

“If a pretty woman asks you to get in bed with her, you don’t miss that opportunity.” He said glancing at you, you saw he was smirking.

“Then you would be in bed with every agent in our base. Are you?”

“No! Just… just you.” he said glancing at you.

“By the way, I didn’t miss training. I just had some wonderful cardio.” You said giggling.

“Mmm we both did. I think we should spend the rest of the day working on your cardio. You do struggle with running, this might help you.” he said, you glanced at him and smiled. He seemed surprised he said that but relaxed at your smile.

“Is this an order?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Then, Commander, I think that’s the best order you’ve ever given me.” you grinned.

“Call me Gabe. That’s also an order.” He said taking your face in his hand and kissing your lips softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
